1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display module and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible display module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-section view of a conventional flexible display module. Please referring to FIG. 1, the conventional flexible display module 100 includes a flexible display panel 110, a plurality of flexible circuit boards 120 and a plurality of drivers 130. The flexible display panel 110 includes a flexible substrate 111, a first driving circuit layer 112, an electrophoretic layer 113, a second driving circuit layer 114 and an insulation attachment layer 115.
The insulation attachment layer 115 is disposed on the flexible substrate 111. The first driving circuit layer 112 is disposed on the insulation attachment layer 115. The first driving circuit layer 112 has a view area 112a and a peripheral circuit area 112b. The view area 112a includes a plurality of pixel electrodes 112c arranged in an array and a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) (not shown) corresponding to the pixel electrodes 112c, respectively. The TFTs are attached to the flexible substrate 111 through the insulation attachment layer 115.
The electrophoretic layer 113 is disposed on the first driving circuit layer 112 and corresponding to the view area 112a. The electrophoretic layer 113 has a plurality of microcapsules 113a and the electrophoretic fluid 113b filling in each of the microcapsules 113a. The electrophoretic fluid 113b in each of the microcapsules 113a includes the dielectric solvent 113c and a plurality of charged pigment particles 113d. The charged pigment particles 113d are dispersed in the dielectric solvent 113c. 
The second driving circuit layer 114 is disposed on the electrophoretic layer 113. The second driving circuit layer 114 is a transparent conductive thin film composed of Indium-Tin-Oxide (ITO). In other words, the second driving circuit layer 114 is a common ITO electrode. The flexible circuit boards 120 are electrically connected to the peripheral circuit area 112b through a first anisotropic conductive film (ACF) 140. Each of the drivers 130 is an integrated circuit chip (IC chip). The drivers 130 are electrically connected to the peripheral circuit area 112b through a second ACF 150.
FIGS. 2A to 2D are schematic views of manufacturing the flexible display module of FIG. 1. First, please referring to FIG. 2A, a supporting glass substrate S1 is provided. Next, please referring to FIG. 2B, a flexible display panel 110 is formed on the supporting glass substrate S1. Next, please referring to FIG. 2C, each of the flexible circuit boards 120 is thermocompressively bonded to the peripheral circuit area 112b through the first ACF 140. Thereafter, each of the drivers 130 is thermocompressively bonded to the peripheral circuit area 112b through the second ACF 150. Afterwards, please referring to FIGS. 2C and 2D, the supporting glass substrate S1 is removed such that the flexible display module 100 is formed.
However, please referring to FIG. 2C, in the thermocompression bonding process, because the flexible substrate 111 composed of plastic is elastic and the thickness t1 of the flexible substrate 111 is relatively large, the particles (not shown) in the first ACF 140 and the second ACF 150 are fractured incompletely so as to sink in the flexible substrate 111 easily. In addition, in the thermocompression bonding process, because the insulation attachment layer 115 composed of inorganic is brittle and the thickness t2 of the insulation attachment layer 115 is relatively large, cracks are easily brought in the insulation attachment layer 115 such that the circuits of the peripheral circuit area 112b disposed on the insulation attachment layer 115 are easily damaged.
In other words, because the hardness of the supporting glass substrate S1 is relatively large, the hardness of the flexible substrate 111 is relatively low, the thickness t1 of the flexible substrate 111 is relatively large, and the ductility of the insulation attachment layer 115 is relatively bad and the thickness t2 of the insulation attachment layer 115 is relatively large, in the thermocompression bonding process, the circuits of the peripheral circuit area 112b are easily damaged or the particles in the first ACF 140 and the second ACF 150 are fractured incompletely so as to sink in the insulation attachment layer 115 and the flexible substrate 111. Accordingly, the reliability of electrical connection between each of the flexible circuit boards 120 and the peripheral circuit area 112b is reduced and the reliability of electrical connection between each of the drivers 130 and the peripheral circuit area 112b is reduced.